starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guerra Yuuzhan Vong
La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25 DBY-29 DBY), también llamada la Invasión Yuuzhan Vong, fue un conflicto a escala galáctica entre los extra-galácticos yuuzhan vong y los habitantes de la Galaxia, a quienes los yuuzhan vong consideraban infieles. La invasión fue la crisis más devastadora de toda la historia de la galaxia en términos de víctimas. El costo de las acciones de los yuuzhan vong fue muy fuerte para la galaxia, con muertes estimadas de casi 365 trillones en toda la galaxia, o aproximadamente 61,000 planetas con una población de 6 billones cada uno.The Unifying Force Miles de planetas fueron vongformados (una forma de terraformación) por los invasores, incluyendo la capital galáctica Coruscant. Otros simplemente fueron devastados y quedaron inhabitables, como Ithor. Orígenes Hay una leve posibilidad de que, tan pronto como en el 3.963 ABY, por lo menos un explorador yuuzhan vong alcanzara las afueras de la galaxia. En ese año un grupo de Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos bajo Canderous Ordo encontraron lo que después sería conocido como una Yorik-Stronha, disfrazada como asteroide en el sistema Crispin. Cuando fue descubierta, huyó hacia el límite de la galaxia. Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República''La nave pudo haber sido la primera en entrar a la galaxia, el “primer contacto” milenios antes de su llegada conocida. Esto no es tan improbable como parece. Ya que los yuuzhan vong pasaron miles de años en tránsito desde su galaxia, una sola nave de guerra o mundonave que viajara fraccionalmente más rápido que el resto de la flota llegaría miles de años antes. Es más, sin una gran flota ni coordinación de yammosk, la nave nodriza probablemente se habría perdido al entrar a la galaxia, dejando sólo unos pocos cazas. Entre el 229 y el 89 ABY el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot—una semilla de Yuuzhan'tar— llegó a la Falla Gardaji. En el 32 ABY una fuerza avanzada yuuzhan vong (llamada “Extranjeros Lejanos” por los habitantes del planeta) descubrió Zonama. Notando las similitudes con Yuuzhan'tar (aunque sin establecer su conexión) la fuerza avanzada intentó colonizarlo. Sin embargo, cuando los yuuzhan vong trataron de establecerse la biosfera de Zonama Sekot mató a la flora y fauna yuuzhan vong, lo que los indignó. Aunque Sekot intentó negociar con ellos, comenzaron un asalto sobre el planeta.El Planeta Misterioso'' Después de dos años de defensa sekotana, a un alto costo, el asalto fue detenido después de la llegada de la Caballero Jedi Vergere, quen demandó un cese al fuego a cambio de irse con los yuuzhan vong. Los invasores aceptaron, y la fuerza yuuzhan vong partió con la Jedi hacia las Regiones Desconocidas. Cuando escuchó sobre Zonama Sekot el Supremo Soberano Quoreal comenzó a titubear. Los yuuzhan vong pronto supieron que Zonama Sekot ya no se encontraba en su sistema original, y no había evidencia de que el planeta fuera destruido. Preocupado sobre la posibilidad de encontrarse otra vez con Zonama Sekot, él opinó que tal vez fuera mejor irse a otra galaxia. Sin embargo, Shimrra Jamaane, bajo la influencia de Onimi y con el apoyo de los Dominios más agresivos, asesinó a Quoreal y tomó su lugar, asegurando que la invasión seguiría adelante según lo planeado.Destiny's Way La información sobre la actividad de los yuuzhan vong en la galaxia durante las siguientes décadas es escasa. En el 27 ABY ellos pelearon varias batallas con los chiss dirigidos por Ar'alani.Outbound Flight Cerca del 25 ABY establecieron una base en el planeta Bimmiel. Después de la formación del Imperio Galáctico, científicos Imperiales se encontraron a los yuuzhan vong en ese planeta. Como una de las justificaciones del Emperador Palpatine para mantener la Flota Estelar Imperial después de las Guerras Clónicas era la amenaza de una invasión extra-galáctica, él pudo haber sabido de la flota yuuzhan vong que se aproximaba. Aunque no se sabe con seguridad si los escaños superiores del gobierno Imperial sabían de los yuuzhan vong, se sabe que por lo menos un oficial si lo hizo. En algún momento entre su partida a las Regiones Desconocidas en el 3 DBY y su regreso en el 9 DBY, el Gran Almirante Thrawn encontró una fuerza avanzada yuuzhan vong oculta en las Regiones Desconocidas. La amenaza de los invasores fue una de sus motivaciones primarias para reunificar al Imperio, pues pensaba que el Imperio tenía más oportunidades contra los yuuzhan vong que la Nueva República. Además Thrawn sabía sobre los yuuzhan vong, aunque no su nombre, cuando era comandante de la Fuerza de Defensa Chiss. Los yuuzhan vong atacaron una flota al mando de la almirante Ar'alani y fueron rechazados, aunque sólo después de una dura batalla. manipulando a Xander Carivus.]] Los exploradores avanzados yuuzhan vong compartían el sentimiento de que el Imperio sería un poderoso oponente. Después de la formación del Consejo Imperial Interino en el 11 DBY, después de la muerte final de Palpatine, en algente yuuzhan vong Nom Anor tuvo la tarea de infiltrar el Consejo. Lo hizo y manipuló a su líder, Xandel Carivus, arreglando las muertes de muchos Consejeros y avivando las disputas internas que terminaron con la fractura mortal del Remanente Imperial. Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood Es aproximadamente en este tiempo que los yuuzhan vong comenzaron a interferir en las políticas del Imperio Ssi Ruuvi. Instalaron a E'thinaa, uno de los suyos, en una importante posición militar y manipularon el ascenso al poder de Keeramak para el eventual uso de los ssi-ruuk en su invasión.Force Heretic II: Refugee El en 24 DBY, el agente yuuzhan vong Yomin Carr infiltró la Sociedad ExGal, estacionándose en la base ExGal-4 localizada a lo largo del Vector Prime en Belkadan.Vector Prime (novela) Historia Preparaciones preliminares Solo evadiendo coralskippers yuuzhan vong durante la Batalla de Dubrillion.]] En el planeta distante Rhommamool los invasores, a través de Nom Anor, disfrazado como el líder de los Caballeros Rojos de la Vida, promovieron una guerra entre Rhommamool y su vecino Osarian para distraer a la Nueva República de sus ataques más importantes. El mismo agente también fue responsable de infectar a Mara Jade Skywalker y cien otros con esporas coomb, una enfermedad yuuzhan vong fatal. Por este tiempo una mundonave de los pretores vong comandada por el Prefecto Da'Gara aterrizó en el planeta gélido y desconocido Helska 4, donde descargó una criatura masiva y tentacular llamada yammosk, o “coordinador de guerra”. Al usar esta bestia los yuuzhan vong coordinaron el ataque a Sernpidal, usando la antigua táctica del Núcleo de Yo'gand para estrellar la luna Dobido en el planeta. Esto mató a todos los sernpidalianos que no pudieron escapar y al famoso wookiee Chewbacca, que estaba haciendo un trabajo de entrega para Lando Calrissian. muere en Sernpidal.]] En Belkadan Yomin Carr comenzó a matar a muchos de los trabajadores de ExGal-4, excepto los pocos que fueron a Helska 4 para investigar al objeto extragaláctico que había aterrizado ahí. Él también soltó toxinas mortales a la atmósfera, haciéndola virtualmente inhabitable y matando a toda la vida salvaje local. La navemundo de Da'Gara también fue notada por la Docena-Y-Dos Vengadores, un escuadrón de cazas estelares dirigido por Kyp Durron. Los Vengadores y el equipo ExGal llegaron al sistema Helska, pero fueron emboscados por un grupo de coralskippers que mataron a todos excepto a Durron, Miko Reglia y Danni Quee. Kyp Durron pudo escapar; Reglia, un Vengador, y Quee, una científica de ExGal, fueron capturados. Reglia fue torturado constantemente por el yammosk, pero los yuuzhan vong no torturaron a Quee, pues la consideraban digna de una muerte honorable.Vector Prime (novela) El Halcón Milenario escapó de Sernpidal y fue perseguido por fuerzas yuuzhan vong a Dubrillion, el establecimiento de Lando Calrissian. Los yuuzhan vong atacaron al planeta rápida y ferozmente, aunque fueron derrotados por muy poco.Vector Prime (novela) Leia Organa Solo no pudo convencer al Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya de la amenaza que representaban los yuuzhan vong, y sólo pudo conseguir un Destructor Estelar, el Rejuvenecedor, para un ataque a Helska 4. la República entonces atacó el sistema Helska, y aunque Danni Quee fue rescatada por Jacen Solo durante la lucha, el Rejuvenecedor fue destruido y Miko Reglia murió. Las pocas naves restantes de la República se retiraron y reagruparon.Vector Prime (novela) Eventualmente regresaron con naves escudo que usaron para acelerar la evaporación natural de Helska 4, congelando al planeta entero y matando al yammosk. El planeta explotó bajo la presión y mató a todos los yuuzhan vong en su superficie. Con esta batalla la guerra comenzó propiamente, aunque los yuuzhan vong no actuarían por otros dos meses, pues estaban amasando sus armadas.Vector Prime (novela) El comienzo de la invasión se tambalea ante la implacable invasión de los yuuzhan vong.]] Los yuuzhan vong entonces comenzaron a atacar mundos en su camino con facilidad. Conquistaron a Dubrillion y Destrillion antes de ir a Dantooine, donde se albergaban refugiados de Dubrillion evacuados por Lando Calrissian. La Batalla de Dantooine fue una masacre horrible. Durante la batalla los yuuzhan vong soltaron por vez primera sus legiones de soldades esclavos chazrach reptoides y sus pastores de thralls. Del lado de la Nueva República se encontraban Anakin Solo y su hermano mayor Jacen. Los dos hermanos descubrieron que los chazrach no eran inteligentes y eran el equivalente yuuzhan vong de droides de batalla. Ellos mataron a docenas de chazrach y Luke Skywalker destruyó a un pastor de thralls, ocasionando que la fuerza enemiga se dispersara y permitiéndole a los refugiados escapar de Dantooine antes de que el enemigo lo tomara.Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva A esto siguió la Batalla de Ithor. Durante la batalla los invasores extra-galácticos atacaron al hermoso e intacto planeta selva de Ithor y la ciudad flotante Bahía de Tafanda hasta que el Caballero Jedi Corran Horn le ofreció un duelo al líder yuuzhan vong Shedao Shai. Si Corran derrotaba a Shedao, los yuuzhan vong se retirarían del planeta; sin embargo, si Corran perdía, Shai tendría de vuelta el cuerpo de su ancestro Mongei Shai y tomaría Ithor. Aunque Corran venció a su rival el segundo al mando de Shai, Deign Lian, respondía a una autoridad superior, Tsavong Lah. Este último ordenó a Lian desatar un arma biológica de la nave insignia Kor Chokk Legado de Tormento, que redució a toda la vida del planeta a poco más que negros pantanos de cenizas ácidas. El Legado después fue destruido cuando se estrelló contra Ithor, causando más daños y contribuyendo mucho al Anti-Jediismo del público galáctico. Mucha gente comenzó a vituperar a los Jedi, culpándolos de la invasión. Marea Oscura II: Desastre A pesar de esto, muchos empezaron a admirar a los Jedi, particularmente a Anakin. Sus actos heroicos hicieron que muchos ciudadanos lo consideraran un héroe galáctico y la cara más fresca de la Nueva Orden Jedi, como su abuelo durante las Guerras Clónicas. Se rumoraba que algún día Anakin tomaría el lugar de su tío como el Jedi más poderoso. La Orden Jedi también fue blanco de los yuuzhan vong, quienes los vieron como su mayor obstáculo para la dominación galáctica. .]] Durante la Batalla de Fondor Anakin pudo haber aniquilado la flota yuuzhan vong reunida en Fondor al usar la Estación Centerpoint de no ser por la intervención de Jacen. Sin embargo un antiguo enemigo, el infame Thrackan Sal-Solo, disparó el arma y destruyó no sólo la flota yuuzhan vong sino también la mayor parte de la flota aliada Hapana. Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Pronto surgió el problema de los refugiados de los planetas conquistados, que el gobierno no podía ignorar. Así, se formó el Comité Selecto del Senado para los Refugiados, o SELCORE, para administrar el cuidado y establecimiento de los refugiados. SELCORE seleccionó Duro como su refugio ideal y comenzó a terraformar el planeta para albergar a los refugiados. Sin embargo, sus operaciones fueron saboteadas por Nom Anor, disfrazado como el científico duros dr. Dassid Cree'Ar. Pronto el planeta fue conquistado por los yuuzhan vong a pesar de los esfuerzos de la Nueva República y fue terraformado a su imagen.Balance Point Balance mortal .]] Los yuuzhan vong eventualmente firmaron un trato con los hutts que les permitía pasar a través del Espacio Hutt ilesos. Pero los hutts fueron traicionados y sus mundos fueron atacados.Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe La Brigada de la Paz, una organización de ciudadanos galácticos que apoyaban las operaciones de los yuuzhan vong, se formó a través de agentes yuuzhan vong. Esta organización también ayudó a los yuuzhan vong a capturar Jedi.Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe En Yavin 4, yuuzhan vong de los oprimidos Avergonzados llegaron a admirar a los Jedi después de que el avergonzado Vua Rapuung ayudó a Anakin rescatar a Tahiri Veila, y Anakin ayudó a Vua Rapuung a redimirse. Como resultado se formó la [[herejía Jeedai|herejía Jeedai]], que infiltró todos los niveles de la sociedad yuuzhan vong, particularmente las clases bajas.Edge of Victory I: Conquest Con Coruscant rápidamente siendo rodeado, los yuuzhan vong crearon a las temibles bestias voxyn que cazaban individuos sensibles a la Fuerza. Un equipo de ataque Jedi dirigido por Anakin y en el que participaban los gemelos Solo, entre otros, fue a Myrkr y destruyó a las instalaciones para criar voxyn, aunque gran parte del equipo fueron asesinados. El mismo Anakin murió cubriendo el escape de los demás Jedi después de que su cuerpo rebosara de la Fuerza.Star by Star Los yuuzhan vong capturaron Coruscant después de una larga batalla, en la que se vio el suicidio-sacrificio del Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya, y lo vongformaron, renombrándolo Yuuzhan'tar. Crisis ]] Con la captura de Coruscant la Nueva República se sumió en el desorden. Aunque victorias locales se lograron en el Cúmulo de Hapes y otras áreas, los yuuzhan vong deambulaban por toda la galaxia, tomando planetas casi a voluntad.Dark Journey Los planetas que no fueron conquistados a menudo capitulaban, o colapsaban internamente debido a los esfuerzos de los colaboracionistas. En ese momento los yuuzhan vong controlaban la mayoría del Núcleo, el Borde Interior y el este de los Bordes Medio y Exterior. La Nueva República se redujo a una cuña en el suroeste del Borde Exterior, una pequeña bolsa conectando Kashyyyk y Mon Calamari, el Núcleo Profundo y otras áreas pequeñas. Con su número disminuido después de años de guerra, la Nueva República ahora se enfrentaba a fuerzas unificadas mientras sus enemigos conquistaban más planetas. Sin embargo, los yuuzhan vong comenzaron a tener dificultades internas, mientras el estrés de ganar un Imperio tan grande tan rápido, y la fuerza militar reducida, comenzaron a hacerse sentir. Contraataque en un Coruscant terraformado]] Después de la conquista, la Batalla de Borleias se convirtió en una campaña importante que le costó demasiado a los yuuzhan vong.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand La terraformación de Coruscant fue saboteada por Jacen Solo.Traitor La Nueva República se reubicó en Mon Calamari, donde Cal Omas fue electo como el sucesor de Fey'lya como Presidente de la Nueva República después de un pequeño término de Pwoe como la cabeza de estado técnica. Después de un periodo de duelo los bothans declararon un estado de genocidio ar'krai contra los yuuzhan vong en represalia por la muerte de Fey'lya. La Fuerza de Defensa de la Nueva República se preparó para atacar a los agotados yuuzhan vong, mas el Proyecto Alfa Rojo, que hubiera destruido a los yuuzhan vong a partir de su tecnología orgánica, fue destruido por Vergere. El almirante Ackbar, aunque retirado y de edad avanzada, comenzó a aconsejar a la Fuerza de Defensa y sus comandantes sobre la mejor manera de combatir a los yuuzhan vong. Las flotas fueron reorganizadas y nuevas unidades fueron entrenadas y equipadas, pues había muchos voluntarios entre los refugiados deseosos de llevar la pelea a los invasores. El anterior Comandante Supremo le dio vigor a los militares de la Nueva República, devolviéndoles su orgullo y su confianza. Después de determinar sus debilidades, Ackbar diseñó una trampa para los yuuzhan vong, y una gran porción de su flota fue atraída a la luna Ebaq 9 en el Núcleo Profundo (cuya localización fue facilitada a la Nueva República por el Remanente Imperial), y un tercio de su armada fue diezmada por varias flotas combinadas de la Nueva República. En Ebaq 9 Tsavong Lah fue muerto por Jaina Solo y Vergere se sacrificó para eliminar al resto de los invasores. En este punto la Nueva República fue reorganizada en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, o Alianza Galáctica. Incorporando un nuevo sistema federal, la Alianza Galáctica se enfocó en derrotar a la amenaza yuuzhan vong y restaurar la paz en la galaxia.Destiny's Way de la Nueva República se enfrentan al enemigo en el espacio.]] Después de la victoria los héroes de la Alianza Galáctica Han y Leia Solo y el Escuadrón Soles Gemelos se dirigieron a buscar aliados poderosos mientras Luke Skywalker se embarcó en una misión para encontrar al legendario planeta viviente Zonama Sekot.Force Heretic I: Remnant Los Jedi se encontraron con un ataque yuuzhan vong al Remanente Imperial y ayudaron a repeler a los invasores, ganando un poderoso aliado.Force Heretic I: Remnant Mientras tanto, un Nom Anor caído en desgracia se disfrazó como el profeta Yu'shaa y comenzó a alentar la [[herejía Jeedai|herejía Jeedai]] en Yuuzhan'tar (antes Coruscant). Él lo hizo al hacerse pasar por Avergonzado después de huir de la ira del Supremo Soberano Shimrra después de sugerir la desastrosa misión a Ebaq 9. Force Heretic I: Remnant El equipo de Luke se dirigió al espacio chiss para obtener información sobre las Regiones Desconocidas y, con suerte, Zonama Sekot. Mientras tanto el equipo de Han y Leia se dirigieron a Bakura, donde frustraron una nueva invasión de los ssi-ruuk.Force Heretic II: Refugee Los Jedi buscaron en las bibliotecas chiss al planeta perdido. Después los Jedi localizaron a Zonama Sekot, pero también lo hicieron los yuuzhan vong, mas Sekot rechazó a los invasores mientras los Jedi aterrizaban en su superficie. Al mismo tiempo Han y Leia trataban de reparar una estación de comunicaciones de las Regiones Desconocidas mientras los Jedi negociaban con el mundo viviente para que los ayudara en la guerra.Force Heretic III: Reunion al Supremo Soberano Shimrra Jamaane en Yuuzhan'tar.]] Victoria galáctica Sin embargo, operativos yuuzhan vong robaron una de las naves orgánicas de Zonama Sekot, y la Modeladora Nen Yim descubrió que la tecnología sekotana era extremadamente similar a la tecnología yuuzhan vong y que su gente se había descarriado terriblemente.The Final Prophecy Nom Anor se disfrazó como Yu'Shaa y llegó a Zonama Sekot junto con Nen Yim y el Sacerdote Harrar, ahí descubrieron que muchas de las especies de su galaxia podían encontrarse en el planeta. Nom Anor tenía un plan para destruir al mundo viviente, pero fue detenido.The Final Prophecy Han y Leia lograron rescatar a cientos de prisioneros de alto rango de la Alianza que iban a ser sacrificados a los dioses de sus enemigos. La Alianza Galáctica preparó una flota para defender Mon Calamari de los invasores mientras otra flota de la Alianza se enfrentaba a los yuuzhan vong en Coruscant. Al final, el Supremo Soberano Shimrra murió a manos de Luke Skywalker y los yuuzhan vong fueron derrotados. El Maestro de Guerra Nas Choka ordenó la rendición de los yuuzhan vong, y fueron puestos bajo la jurisdicción de Zonama Sekot. The Unifying Force Consecuencias Zonama Sekot reveló que era la semilla del mundo natal de los yuuzhan vong, muerto desde hacía mucho. Uno de los términos de la rendición que la Alianza Galáctica les impuso a los yuuzhan vong fue que ayudarían a reconstruir Coruscant. La Alianza Galáctica movió su capital temporal a Denon, y eventualmente volvió a Coruscant después de que la reconstrucción fuera terminada. The Unifying Force Después del cese al fuego los yuuzhan vong restantes fueron llamados de toda la galaxia hacia Zonama quien, con sus yuuzhan vong, desapareció a las Regiones Desconocidas para que los yuuzhan vong pudieran vivir en paz y renovaran su relación con Sekot. Ellos planearon abolir su sistema de castas y eliminar los puestos de Maestro de Guerra y Supremo Soberano, aunque Choka pareció seguir siendo el líder de facto.The Unifying Force Unos cuantos modeladores se quedaron en Coruscant para asistir en la reconstrucción, y varias fuerzas yuuzhan vong esparcidas en las afueras de la galaxia rehusaron la rendición de Choka y continuaron peleando por lo menos varios meses más. Sin embargo, muchos bothans no perdonaron la muerte de Fey'lya y rehusaron terminar su estado de genocidio ar'krai contra los yuuzhan vong, enviando naves a las Regiones Desconocidas para cazar a Zonama. No obstante, en el 36 DBY sus esfuerzos habían sido frustrados por la Alianza, que había confiscado las naves para la expedición. Eventos importantes , una importante victoria moral para la Nueva República]] *25 DBY— Primera Batalla de Helska; la invasión comienza con el establecimiento de una base en Helska 4. *25 DBY— Misión a Sernpidal; los yuuzhan vong hicieron que la luna de Sernpidal se estrellara en el planeta matando a millones, incluyendo a Chewbacca. *25 DBY— Segunda Batalla de Helska; la base de los pretores vong en Helska 4 es destruida. *25 DBY— Batalla de Dantooine; refugiados de Dubrillion y una pequeña fuerza de la Nueva República fueron perseguidos hasta Dantooine por los yuuzhan vong, y fueron rescatados por el almirante Traest Kre'fey. La Nueva República declaró la guerra a los yuuzhan vong. *25 DBY— Batalla de Ithor; Ithor fue devastado por el Legado de Tormento y quedó inhabitable. El Remanente Imperial se retira de la guerra. *25 DBY— Primera Batalla de Gyndine; los yuuzhan vong invaden este planeta de refugiados poco después del inicio de la guerra. *25 DBY— Batalla de Fondor; los Hapanos se retiran de la Guerra después de que la Estación Centralia destruye gran parte de su flota. *26 DBY— Batalla de Kalarba; destrucción de Kalarba, Indoboc y la Estación Hosk con la táctica del Núcleo de Yo'gand *26 DBY— Caída de Duro; Nom Anor saboteó la terraformación de Duro. Tsavong Lah exigió las cabezas de los Jedi y declaró una “paz” temporal con la Nueva República a cambio de los Jedi. *26 DBY— Batalla del Praxeum Jedi; la Nueva Orden Jedi fue expulsada de Yavin IV. Comezó a formarse la herejía Jeedai. *26 DBY— Batalla de Yag'Dhul; el cese al fuego terminó cuando Borsk Fey'lya se puso del lado de los Jedi. *27 DBY— Misión a Myrkr; destrucción de la instalación de clonación de voxyn por la fuerza de ataque Jedi, muertes de Anakin Solo y otros miembros del equipo, Jacen Solo es capturado. *27 DBY— Caída de Coruscant; conquista de Coruscant por los yuuzhan vong, muertes de Borsk Fey'lya y millones de refugiados. *27 DBY— Batalla de Hapes; los Hapanos se reintegran a la Guerra con la ayuda de Tenel Ka y Jaina Solo. *27 DBY— Batalla de Borleias; Czulkang Lah muere en batalla, se sacrifica al Lusankya *28 DBY— Segunda Batalla de Ylesia; la Nueva República asalta al cuartel general de la Brigada de la Paz en Ylesia. *28 DBY— Batalla de Ebaq 9; muertes de Tsavong Lah y Vergere. *28 DBY— Batalla de Bastion; invasion del Espacio Imperial, el Remanente Imperial se reintegra a la guerra *28 DBY— Batalla de Esfandia; la flota de B'shith Vorrik fue derrotada por el Remanente Imperial. *29 DBY— Batalla de Mandalore; los Protectores Mandalorianos entraron a la guerra bajo el liderazgo del Mandalore Boba Fett. *30 DBY— Batalla de Bilbringi; parte de la Operación Trinidad que vio fracasar la liberación de Bilbringi con la pérdida de la holored. *30 DBY— Batalla de Mon Calamari; una batalla previa a la liberación de Coruscant con intención de atraer las fuerzas enemigas lejos de la capital. *30 DBY— Segunda Batalla de Gyndine; Protectores Mandalorianos al mando de Boba Fett liberaron Gyndine de los yuuzhan vong *30 DBY— Batalla de Corulag; le dio a la Alianza Galáctica una ruta hiperespacial clave hacia Coruscant. *30 DBY— Liberación de Coruscant; muertes de Shimrra, Onimi y Nom Anor, liberación de Coruscant por la Alianza Galáctica. Figuras clave Yuuzhan vong *Nom Anor *Elan *Onimi *Shimrra Jamaane *Tsavong Lah *Harrar *Nen Yim *Nas Choka *Shedao Shai *Da'Gara *Yomin Carr *Kunra *Vua Rapuung *Malik Carr Nueva República/Alianza Galáctica Remanente Imperial *Gilad Pellaeon *Kurlen Flennic *Ephin Saretti Otros *Vergere *Comandante Hess'irolia'nuruodo *Barón Soontir Fel *Sekot *Keeramak *Primer Ministro Molierre Cundertol *Jagged Fel *Shawnkyr Nuruodo *Borga el Hutt *Mandalore Boba Fett *Tamaktis Breetha *Shok Tinoktin *Shunta Osarian Dharrg *Capitán Grappa Planetas devastados Entre bastidores La guerra originalmente duró cinco años, del 25 DBY al 30 DBY. La cronología de las novelas y los comentarios en The Unifying Force apoyan esto. Sin embargo, depsués del fin de la serie se aplicó continuidad retroactiva para que tomara lugar en sólo cuatro años. Apariciones *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: New Jedi Order Round-Robin Interview'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Hive of the Infidel'' *''I, Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Making a Full Recovery'' *''Mission to Myrkr'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Ver también *Cronología de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Notas y referencias Categoría:Conflictos Guerra Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Categoría:Consorcio Hapes Categoría:Ascendencia Chiss de:Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg en:Yuuzhan Vong War pl:Wojna z Yuuzhan Vongami